Sword Art Online: The New Black Cats of the Full Moon
by SkaiKru2607
Summary: What if Sachi and Kirito ran away/survived and decided to just try and live as best they could for each other? What if Kazuto wasn't so dense about people feelings and actually knew about them? This is that story, an alternate universe where Kazuto is smarter then he looks, and decides to put his brain to use. KazutoxSachi KazutoxHarem SmartKazuto StrongKazuto
1. Escaping the Black Cats of the Full Moon

_**This is a 'What-If' scenario where what if Kirito and Sachi had actually left the Moonlit Black Cats and ran away, trusting each other and moving away from the front lines, at least for a while. Also, the Moonlit Black Cats ares still going to be killed off, sorry about that if you wanted them to live, but I really just want this story all about Sachi and Kirito, the couple. BTW Kirito has a harem, just saying that now. Finally, Sword Art Online is not going to just have been released in Japan. This game would have gone world wide with its' revolutionary tech and this new game that was coming out using said tech, why the hell didn't other countries get in on it? If anything the US would've paid HUGE amounts of the money it doesn't have to Kayaba in order for him to send some of that good-good. Anyways, the amount of players in total was over 10,000,000, because that is a more realist number for an MMORPG. I mean common on, back in 2016 World of Warcraft had 5,300,000 players, so you know, if a computer game can have that many players, imagine a whole new system that gives you free reign over your movements and body? Unbeatable. Anyways, because of this, XP and Col are a lot more abundant than what the show presents. Now that that's all out of the way, let's get on with the fanfic. Also I don't have to say this because Everybody knows it, but I don't own SAO or any of its original characters. However, I do own my very own OCs, so I got something going for me. Also, I will be putting in religion into the game, more specifically Christianity, and to get really specific, Baptists. Look them up if you don't know to much, but most of my own characters are that, and the rest, Catholic. These characters are inspired by my friends and loved ones, and I will keep first names, but no last names. But those will be revealed at a later time, and for now, they'll be known by their nicknames. This will mostly be Kirito's POV. Also, I am going to have SAO have a blood and bleeding effect, just because if Kayaba wanted a 'real world' where he is in control, then I don't see why he wouldn't have blood and all the gore**_

"Hey Kirito, let's run away together." and when she said that, I didn't know what she meant. I know that we were getting close because I have to teach her and I've become her friend, but sometimes I have a hard time understanding what she says.

"Run away from what?"

"From this town, the monsters... from the Black Cats. From Sword Art Online." When she finished her statement, my mind automatically went from zero to a hundred real quick, because there's only one way to leave SAO at the moment.

"Are you talking about a double suicide?!" I asked, and I heard her give a small huff of air before she answered.

"That might be okay too." and I couldn't help but flinch at that. The lack of emotion that was behind that statement scared me, because it's the same amount that others have used before the jumped off a ledge or let monsters attack them. I guess she realized how scared I was of that statement as she immediately started to shake her head.

"No, I'm sorry. That was a lie. If I had the guts to die, then I wouldn't be hiding in town right now would I?" and I started to calm down, but she still had more to say. "But really, why do we have to die? It's a stupid game, why can't we just leave? Is there even a point to it all?" and all I could do was agree with her.

"I guess, when you put it that way, there really is no point huh?"

"I-I'm so afraid to die here. It's gotten to the point where I can't even sleep. Not once." and all I could do was sympathize for her. To be as innocent as she is, and to be trapped in this type of setting, I really do feel bad for her. It's why I try so hard to train her as best I can and protect her from the things that seem to much for her. But what I could do right now, was make her a promise.

"Hey, you're not going to die. Not while I'm around. I won't let that happen." After I said that, I heard her gasp, and see her look up at me.

"Really? How can you keep that kind of promise?" and when she said that, time seemed to slow to a halt for me. My mind working a million miles a second. I was thinking of every way to keep that promise, but only one option seemed to shine the brightest.

"I will stop at nothing to keep you safe. If it means giving up my own life, I will. I will be your personal body guard. and Even if I can't protect you for whatever reason, then you have Tetsuo who is also a forward like myself. and Since I've joined the guild, the margin of precaution has dramatically increased. I'm not willing to take any chances. You will make it to the end of this world, and go back home. That is my promise." and she smiled, and started to cry from what I could only see as happiness.

From there, we went back to the Inn we were staying at, the rest of the guys where so relieved to see her again, and we all went to go to sleep for the night. Sachi is in the room next to me so I made sure she got in okay, and went into my room. An hour or so had passed, and everyone else was probably asleep already, so I decided to go through my inventory and sort everything out, what to sell, what to keep, just some organizing. You'd think it wouldn't take very long, but being as high level I actually am, there are plenty of things that could help the guild then if I were to sell it to an NPC.

As I was just about done, I heard a knock at my door. Without thinking I called out "Come in."

I saw that it was Sachi who had entered, with a pillow to her body. She had a small smile on her face, and wore a simple nightie. Then I realized that my inventory was still open and immediately closed it, hoping she didn't see.

"Hey, sorry, but I just can't seem to sleep. I was wondering if you would let me sleep in here with you?" and I knew instantly, I can't say no. I made a promise to protect her, and what better way to make sure she's safe if she's in the same room, right? What I couldn't have foreseen was the fact that we were both in the same bed! There's an extra one in the room, so it came to a real surprise that she climbed into my bed, placed, her pillow, and leaving enough room for me to lay down in it as well.

All I could do was just lay down, and try to think of anything else except that we were in the same bed. I started to think about the other players in SAO, the remaining 7,360,000 or so players that have survived this long. Sure that seems like a really high number, but remember that close to 3,000,000 people have died, and we are just barley over the quarter mark. How many of those players are like Sachi? Innocent, scared to death, can't help but feel, well, helpless. But still, many of those people have made new friends, and are smiling and laughing. I've never really taken a second to actually think about those people, but now I have my main priority, to keep Sachi above all others safe. She doesn't deserve to be in this death game, but I'll make damn sure that she leaves, and help the others that are just like her safe and be able to leave this game to go back home, where everybody belongs. Just then, I heard Sachi call my name.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing. I'm right here, and I promise to protect you." and sure that sounds weird to say to someone that just called out your name and nothing else, but I now knew what she was constantly thinking about, ad that she regularly needs that reassurance of safety. She gives a brief nod, and snuggles further into her pillow, falling asleep. I turned form her and starred up to the ceiling, making a promise for life. Then I fell asleep as well.

_***05:30*** _

When I woke up, I noticed something very peculiar, Sachi was RIGHT ON TOP OF ME! In the middle of the night, Sachi and myself moved closer together till we actually started to sleep the way we are now. We had our legs tangled together, and she was laying her head on my chest now, with her arms around my torso. I had my arms around her, holding her close. I didn't know what to do, I started to panic, but slowly I started to calm down, and tried to think of ways to get out of this particular situation, but I couldn't think of anything, but I just gave up, and decided that when she wakes up, she'll get embarrassed about it and move away. I know, that's messed up of me, but I'm not very good with these types of situations. So I went back to sleep.

After an hour later, I woke up again, but to see that Sachi was back to where she was originally, if maybe just a tad bit closer to the edge, and I used this to make it seem like I just woke up, no need to make it weird. So I gave my morning yawn and started to sit up. This also seemed to scare her as she noticed that I was 'waking up'.

"Hey, morning Sachi. How'd you sleep?" When I turned to face her, I saw that she was very much red with embarrassment, and I just realized that she must have woken up minutes before me. I didn't say anything and just played it off like ti was nothing, I've had a lot of practice with that.

"O-O-Oh, it was good. I didn't have any nightmares this time. It really helped that you were there." and the more she talked, the more relaxed she became and started to think that I was to dense to notice. I give that impression a lot to others, as it's mostly a front. I'm a a lot smarter and more perceptive than people realize. Anyways, she went back to normal when she thought she was in the clear, and we both got ready for the day. It wasn't really weird seeing as how just a few taps and you are changed, so it was simple. We finished getting ready, and started down the stairs to the the dining area. We ordered some breakfast, which was very western with scrambled eggs, bacon slices, and something very similar to pancakes. We were just about finished when the rest of the guild came down and they ordered breakfast. When everyone was finished, we started to leave and head towards the teleport gate.

"So, guys, I've been thinking for a bit, and I think that we should send someone else to buy the house for the guild." Keita had said out of the blue, and we all stopped and turned towards him.

"What do you mean by that Leader?" Ducker had asked, and we all nodded at his question, all asking the same think.

"Well, it's just that, if I were to go buy a house, then we might end up with a worse house than it's worth, and since Kirito seems to have the most knowledge out of all of us about this game, then I think we should send him to go and buy it." and I had my second surprise of the day. I was going to be entrusted to buy the guild house for all of us. It gave me a bit of a fuzzy feeling, as these are some of the only friends besides Agil and Argo that have entrusted me with anything. As I looked at everyone's reactions, I could see that they were thinking it over, and started to agree with Keita, till they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, I also think that if we just sent Kirito, we might get a house that doesn't have a lot of furniture or decorations to make it feel like an actual home, and since we need to buy her new gear anyways, I also want to send Sachi with him. is everyone okay with that?" and the rest of the guys gave a resounding yes, while Sachi and I are still stunned about the whole ordeal. Just then a window popped up in front of me, and it was from Keita, he was transferring the funds to me. Once it was all said and done, the window closed, and I noticed that I have 250,000 more Col than what I last had. The reason why it's 250,000 and not 200,000 was because we stopped off at Agil's shop earlier, and sold all the items that we didn't want, and Agil knows about me being apart of the guild and me keeping my level a secret, so he didn't say anything and played it off as if I had just started to meet him. Then I also had sold the extra stuff I personally kept and sold them to him as well.

So everyone ended up agreeing to send Sachi and I to buy the guild house, and to get her some new gear. We gave them a quick wave, and since I said I know some better places to buy a house for cheaper from a very reliable source, AKA Argo, we decided to go to level 22, where the Level is mostly a forest and a giant lake in the middle of the floor. "Teleport: Coral Village" and with that, we were off. Little did I know that when we came back, we wouldn't like the news that we would receive.

_**And that is where I'm going to cut it, I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic, and it was a very good read. Let me know how it was, if I have any spelling errors, or the like and tell me, so that I can go back and fix them. I don't know anybody on this site really, and if anyone wants to become a beta reader, that be great. Also, for those that are wondering who will be in the harem, it will have Sachi, Argo, Silica, Lisbeth, Asuna, Suguha, and Shino, in that order. I'll work out the details as the story progresses. Also tell me what you guys want to see from this fanfic, give me ideas, I want to be able to give you what you guys want, and maybe more. Let me know who else you guys might want to see in the harem, and just to let you all know, I've only seen the two seasons on Netflix and Ordinal Scale, but I don't remember much of it, so if you want a girl, and they aren't from what I've just listed, then let me know from where, and I'll do my own research. Hope you all enjoyed, see you in the next chapter, and I promise, the chapters will get longer in due time.**_


	2. Beginning Anew

_So everyone ended up agreeing to send Sachi and I to buy the guild house, and to get her some new gear. We gave them a quick wave, and since I said I know some better places to buy a house for cheaper from a very reliable source, AKA Argo, we decided to go to level 22, where the Level is mostly a forest and a giant lake in the middle of the floor. "Teleport: Coral Village" and with that, we were off. Little did I know that when we came back, we wouldn't like the news that we would receive._

"Hey Kirito! Why don't we try and buy a house that has a view of the lake?" Kirito heard Sachi say next to him as they walked around the market place located in Coral Village. Kirito looked over at Sachi and saw a big smile on her face. This is one of the few times where she has been able to go out on her own (well, her and plus one special guy) and see things from a normal perspective and not having to face down a monster to gain xp and Col. Kirito smiled at her, and walked just a tad bit closer to her then what would be considered normal for friends.

"Yeah, sure. There are quite a few houses on this level that are either in the forest, or on the edge of the forest with a great view of the lake. And since the clearing teams up above haven't gotten far, the prices down here stay relatively low. As we get higher, more Col enters our pockets and prices start to rise. But first, why don't we go and get you a new set of armour and weapons yeah?" and Sachi gave a big smile and a nod. Then the unexpected happened, Sachi grabbed Kirito's arm and held it to her.

Now remember how Kirito is usually one to keep his emotions and expressions in check? Well, he might have practice with situations that involve those embarrassing moments, but he hasn't had a lot of experience with physical contact. So here he was blushing away like a mad man, but still making pace. All the while, Sachi was just smiling away, with a minor blush. They made their way over to the nearest blacksmith shop, and made their way inside. The shops name was called **'_Lisbeth's_ **_**Smith Shop'**._

They walked in and looked at all the display cases that were around the shop. Most had weapons like swords, ranging from one-handed to two-handed, spears, shields, and even some throwing knives. There was also a wall dedicated to nothing but armor sets. The armor themselves also ranged, from leather, to plate armor, and even chain-mail, which is such a pain to put together. There was a set of armor that seemed to catch Sachi's eye. It was the same light blue color as the outfit she had on already, but even if it actually seemed to protect less of her chest, the stats themselves were very high, ten times higher than what she had on right now. _**(Look at the story cover art. IDK how the hell to describe that to how you all will understand, and to phone users, there is a setting that you can set to see the art. This is the only time I'll put a mid-story AU)**_

"Hey Kirito, do you think we can get this set of armor for me? I really like the design of it all. But it does seem to be less protective of the chest." and Kirito turned to the armor set, and imagined Sachi in it. He couldn't help but get a slight nosebleed, mostly from imaging the chest area of her armor, and couldn't help but realize that she has a bit of a chest to her.

"Yeah, I think it'll look good on you. Why don't we go and see if someone's working the front." and with that, they both went to the front counter. As they arrive, they saw a message window pop up saying **Ring Bell for service** and they both looked at each other and smiling. This was so similar to how it would be in real life, even something as small as this was able to bring some to a smile. Kirito pushed the button and heard a soft bell ringing. As the bell continued to ring, they heard a noise from the back.

"I'm coming! Sorry about the wait!" they heard a voice yell out, and while muffled, Kirito could tell that the voice belonged to a female player. Just then, the door leading towards the back of the shop opened, and they saw that she was wearing a leather chest plate over a pink dress that leads to a short skirt, and also was wearing a pair of brown boots and some blacksmith gloves.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's Smith Shop, what can I do for you today?" she said and had a smile on her face, but Kirito could tell that she was nervous about facing customers, maybe she's a blacksmith that just opened a shop? She could have been a private blacksmith for a guild before, there were plenty of those around, where they signed private contracts for the smaller, or sometimes larger, guilds if they were skilled enough. He didn't know but still just gave her a smile.

"Hey there, we were hoping that you would be selling that set of armor. Sachi here needs to get some upgrades, and she really liked the design of that one you have up." Kirito said while pointing towards the armor pieces. Lisbeth seemed to just smile even more and had a tiny blush on her face.

"Well, you came to the right blacksmith shop! That armor set is my masterpiece at the moment. I've almost maxed out my blacksmith skill, but with my current skill I created that armor. As you can see it is on the lighter side of armor, but with my skill, it has the defensive stats of medium armor while keeping the speed and agility stats of light armor." she said while walking towards the armor set and pulling up its' stats for Kirito and Sachi to see.

Kirito was very impressed with the defensive stats while Sachi liked how it was light armor and the agility/speed stats. In effect, they both came to the agreement that Sachi would get the armor.

"Yeah, we'll take it. By the way, what kind of shields and swords do you have? We might as well upgrade them as well for you." Kirito said, and for the next half hour they went through weapon after weapon, shield after shield, looking for that perfect balance, but then Sachi asked if she could look at some of the spears Lisbeth had available. She was really liking a spear where it had the point like every spear, but it also had what most resembled an Axe head to the side with two more, smaller blades, coming out perpendicular to the blade itself. At the bottom of the spear was a white ribbon and a metal butt that Sachi could use to bash monsters/players and give her some blunt damage when stabbing and slashing doesn't work as well.

However, Sachi also picked up a one handed sword that she also liked, and this was in case she lost her spear or couldn't use it in tight spaces and would need something shorter to do the job. With this they went ahead and checked out.

"Thank you for shopping at Lisbeth's Smith Shop. For being some of my first customers, I'll give you a 3 year warranty. If you guys ever need a replacement, or just some repairs, I'll be there to give you the same or even better products than today. Also, if you ever want to having something made, you can come by anytime. See you later and have a very nice day!" Lisbeth said while she walked them out, giving a wave, and they couldn't help but give a wave back with a smile.

"Man, I wish I got her info so I could contact her. Oh well, maybe next time." Kirito said offhandedly.

"Oh no it's okay, I was able to get her info and even sent a friend request that she accepted. So there's no need to worry about it!" Sachi said while she was wearing her new armor and equipped her new sword on her hip while she kept her spear in her inventory for now. Then she again grabbed onto Kirito's arm and just gave him a big smile with a small blush again. Kirito just accepted it and funnily enough, brought Sachi just that small bit closer, to where they were practically clued at the hip.

"Awesome, well, now that we got you some new armor and weapons, why don't we head over to the houses that I had my source check out for me yeah? We should still have enough to buy the house and still have some left over for furniture." and Sachi's smile seemed to glow even more, and rested her head on his shoulder, and they continued to walk in comfortable silence. They didn't seem to notice all the jealous looks they got from people, from the guys because they were jealous Kirito was next to such a cute girl, and the girls because they were jealous that Sachi was next to such a handsome young man.

After about an hour and a half of walking, they came to a cabin that was situated on top of a hill, next to a forest and had the greatest view of the lake they had ever seen. When the window to purchase the house came up, they say that it gave a description of the house.

_**Purchase house? 175,000 Col**_

_**Description:**_

_**The house has a deck both in the front and the back with a great view of the floor's lake, while being close by to a field dungeon for xp gain that is strictly available to the players/guild that buys this house. The first floor consists of a living room large enough to hold a dozen players, a kitchen that is open with a bar island, and a dinning room with enough chairs to fit a dozen players. There is a small closet right next to the stairs that lead up to the third floor and go down to the 'basement'. On the second floor, you will find enough rooms to hold a dozen players, or more if you share, with each room having one queen size bed, a closet, a desk, a nightstand, a chest in front of the bed, and finally, a window to let in sunlight or to look out and see the stars at night. The bedrooms also have connecting bathrooms per two rooms. When you go down the stairs to the basement you will find a large open training room that has a sliding door leading to the backyard that is underneath the deck of the first floor, with stairs leading back up to the deck. The training room has enough space for four to six players to train simultaneously. Weapons racks line one wall with armor stands lining another and chests for the final wall. Mats also are on the floor if you are planning for hand to hand combat. The backyard itself is relatively big and can hold over two dozen players at one time and is mostly grass and open with a small part of the yard having trees and a small pond located underneath said trees. The house itself is partially furnished with the bedrooms and dinning rooms having furniture already, but you will need to purchase furniture for the kitchen and living room, would you like to pay and additional 25,000 Col for the rest of the house to be furnished?**_

Kirito was the first to finish reading it but left it open so Sachi can finish. While he was waiting, he couldn't believe how lucky they were to find a house like this and to be able to buy it. He was never this excited before in a game, but this for whatever reason is all the more, and when he looked at Sachi, he found the reason why. He started to think it as a couple buying their first house to live in together, and to spend precious moments together. He couldn't help but blush at the thought of him and Sachi being a couple, and come to find out he didn't hate the idea, but in fact kinda liked it. Maybe he had a small crush on Sachi? Maybe it could lead to more, he didn't know, but maybe he would try and go for it later, right now he needed to see if Sachi wanted to buy the house as well.

Sachi had just finished reading and looked up to Kirito with a bright smile on her face. He could tell that this was the house that she wanted to buy and to enjoy with the guild, and Kirito couldn't agree more. Kirito tapped on the yes for the additional furniture, and payed the full 200,000 Col, and he was asked if this was a guild or personal house. He tapped on guild and another window popped up saying that he could change the settings anytime he wanted to, and just then multiple keys emerged in thin air and landed in his hands. He counted and it totaled three. Weird, but whatever, he guessed that the guys would have to share the keys when he handed them out, he gave one to Sachi to hold, and he stored the other two so he could give one to Keita and another to whoever.

With that, they walked inside and explored the house, to see it was nice and open, gave them both a warm homey feel, and just loved how the whole house smelled of free pine. They went upstairs and both claimed their own rooms, which just so happened to be right next to each other, with a bathroom connecting theirs together. They didn't think much of it at the time, but oh boy will they have wished the did later. They dropped off their extra stuff into the storage chests inside, and what little casual clothing they did posses, they put into the closet. Once they were finished, they left the house together and went back to the Inn the guild was staying at so they could tell everyone the good news.

When the flash of white light faded, they began to walk to the Inn and asked the players around if they had seen their comrades. Everyone seemed to give them a sad look, but they couldn't understand why. Eventually one player told them where she had seen Keita before arriving here, and they made their way to the edge of town that just so happened to be the edge of the floor before you fell off the map. They found Keita standing close to the edge staring off into the distance, with a dead look in his eyes.

"Hey Keita, what's up man? Where is everyone else?" Kirito said to Keita as he walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. This turned out to be a mistake as Keita suddenly pounced on top of Kirito and held him down on the floor.

"I couldn't save them! They...they...they all died right in front of my eyes! One by one I saw them die, first Ducker, then Tetsuo, then finally Sasamaru! I was the only one to make it out of that trap! I WAS THE ONLY SURVIVOR! WHY DID I MAKE IT OUT!" Keita yelled as he got up and off of Kirito who could only look up in shock and despair, trying to rap his head around the fact that his friends were dead. Then he remembered the number of keys that he got. There were only three. One for him, one fore Sachi, and finally, the last one to Keita, the only surviving members of the Black Cats of the Full Moon. Sachi was standing behind him crying her eyes out, as she lost friends that have been with her since she was a child. All the memories they made together, all the monster fights they survived together, no more. They were be no more memories with them as a part of it all.

Then Kirito say Keita make his way to the edge, and got on top of it. He then took a step forward.

"NO KEITA STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Kirito screamed as he moved as fast as he could, but it was to late, Keita was falling and was to far away for Kirito to reach. Then a few seconds later, they heard the sound of crystals breaking apart, and Kirito turned away before it happened, unable to look at his last few friends committing suicide in front of him. he then turned to Sachi who was now on the floor, staring in shock at the edge with a hand over her mouth and tears falling. He moved towards her and went down to her level, and brought her into a hug, holding as tight as he could without hurting her, while she dug her face into his chest, crying as hard as she could, mourning for the lost of their friends. In just one day, they both lost the last few precious people they had in this game, and now only had each other, with a house to big for just two people to stay in. They didn't know what to do, but for now they just sat their and let their feelings be known to others as they walked by, and those that saw what happened gave a prayer for them as gave the two a sad look, knowing the feeling of losing friends right in front of their faces.

_**And that is going to do it for today. Without the AU in the middle of the story, the chapter is over 3,000 words. Sorry for those that wished that at least one of them would survive, but I couldn't, at least, not with how I plan to take this story further in the future. I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me if the sad part was a bit lacking, I'm not good at those, but you can help me out with that by R&R. Tell me what you all want in the future, and I shall provide. Also, to those that have already left your reviews, thank you for the time to send them, and let me know what you all think. I decided to give a bit more emphasis on Kirito's and Sachi's relationship because one of you thought their wasn't enough Sachi love, so hope this helps, if not, I'll have a whole chapter dedicated to a date with them okay? But later on. And to the one guy who sent me a PM about my other story, it's almost done, just need to add some finishing touches, and to those here, you can go check out that story, it's about the Last of Us and I put in a bit more effort into the first chapter then this one, but I try and keep them evenly supported. Well, anyways, I'll catch you all on the flip side, and yes I know that is old, don't care, love that phrase, and will continue to use it in the future.**_


	3. Forging a New Path

_**Kirito PoV**_

It's only been about a month now since we lost the rest of the guild members. I call them that because it's still hard for either myself or Sachi to say their names. During this last month, a lot of things have happened. Mostly because in one night, this world went from mostly fantasy to border line reality. When it comes to putting on clothes, you can't just use the menu to equip a new set or grab out another sword from seemingly nowhere. You now have to manually out clothes on and you also have to carry all your equipment likes swords in their sheaths, or if you have a magical bag, then you can carry a lot more things, or you can have a backpack as well, but other than those, there's really nothing you can do. Now closets and drawers have more of a use and are not just for decoration. Also, you can now get sick from different, real world diseases, and some newer, yet realistic diseases only know to Aincrad. Yet the biggest change, was the fact that now guys have a dick and girls have a vagina. This caused major changes, like guys having to re-deal with morning wood, while girls have their periods again. I guess the last part was hinting at another game feature, but no reports have come in yet, but I digress. The update happened in the middle of the night, and everyone who wasn't asleep was forced into a 'coma' and was teleported into a town inn.

And another thing about that, the town AI's have also been given their own history and personalities. I swear it's like that anime called Log Horizon. Safe zones are now a very rare sight to see now a days. Towns are now guarded by town militias, but also you can actually lose HP in the towns. Many things are more realistic, and not a lot of people are liking it. I myself kind of like it, mostly because it reminds me of the world that we left. Makes us remember that we are fighting to go back home.

Anyways, I haven't really left the house to see the whole effects of the new update. My friend from the beta and my personal info broker Argo. She is coming by to give me all the latest info and also because I figured Sachi needed more of a female friend then myself at the moment. I'm guessing it was the right call because Sachi has really started to open up and talk more and actually training in the personal gym. Also, I decided to take Sachi out and take her to do some shopping since we were running low on food items.

And since the new update, I can actually begin cooking like I did back in the real world. I would usually make more of a western breakfast just because that was what I more or less enjoyed more. My sister would make breakfast more traditional, so we would often alternate between the two of us cooking in the morning, and sometimes dinner, but that's besides the point. Sachi and myself went out to town, and I've known some really clingy girls in my life, but let me tell you, I felt like there was another body literally sewn into my side with how close she was to me and holding on for dear life.

Can you really blame her though? I'm her last friend and she is afraid of losing me, and ending up all alone, so I am not holding anything against her. Anyways, while we walked around the town, and from there we could see for the most part, everything seemed the same. But that was just from the NPC perspective. From the players, it was very different. Most players had either travel size bags, or huge bags that looked to be where they stored most of their goods to sell later. You could also see them holding what looked like coin bags, and they were, I know that because I soon realized that we needed two for ourselves so that we could actually use the money. Good bye easy life right?

Anyways, what was also weird was seeing players actually practicing their crafts. For example, we went to see Lizbeth the other day, and she was in the back actually having to pull the material from the furnace, forge it out, and put it back in to get it's heat back so she could continue to forge. It was actually pretty cool to watch, and that's not all. It applies to all creative skills like that, sculpting, music, leather tanning, leather working, basically anything that has to do with the whole 'practice makes perfect' has had that done to them, except for fighting skills, the system is still helping with that, because the fighting will always be extraordinary.

But that was just the first week. The second week was mostly getting back into the groove of fighting monsters, and building up Sachi's confidence. This was also the week where we got a lot of visitors, mainly, actually every last visitor was from guild leaders, and they were looking for me. We were visited from the Knights of the Blood, the Holy Dragon Alliance, and the Aincrad Liberation Army, all at once. They mostly came by and asked why the famed 'Black Swordsmen' wasn't helping on the front lines, and how without my help, more players were dying with each boss fight. They tried to guilt trip me, well, all except the Knights of the Blood, because Asuna knew that I was pretty much a lost cause to try and convince to begin with, but she had her orders, so she followed them to the letter. The other leaders, Thinker of ALA (Aincrad Liberation Army) and Miranda of the Holy Dragon Alliance were trying to convince me to drop the guild all together and go back as a solo player and go back to fighting without a care in the world.

That was Miranda, Thinker on the other hand was trying to convince me to still go to the front lines, but that I stay in my guild and hopefully draw members to said guild. I let them speak, but after they were done, I gave them my straight forward answer. That I will not be returning to the front lines until my final guild mate, and last friend, also crush but I didn't divulge that info, was up to par with me in terms of strength, speed, and everything in between, and that I will never abandon my guild. They also took in the shock that I am now the official guild leader of the Black Cats of the Full Moon. Both Miranda and Thinker stayed quiet and left the house almost immediate after they heard that last piece of news and left.

The main reason why it was such a surprise is because not only have always been one to stray away from guilds in general, but there have been times before that I was offered the position by smaller guilds because of my contacts and skills, but I always turned down the offer as best as I could. Also, I paid Argo damn near half a million Col before the last update to keep the status of our guild as quiet as possible, and apparently, she did an amazing job. Self-reminder: pay Argo three times the normal amount next time only. She has been a really major help this last month, and I owe her so much more then just some Col.

Also, Asuna stayed a bit longer then the other two and just had a nice chat with myself and Sachi, more or less just catching up with us and also giving Sachi some advise. Apparently Asuna got a boyfriend over three months ago, and she just lost him around a month ago, but she got over it with time and help from friends, so she kinda knows what we're going through. I didn't know that she had a special someone, but I guess that happens when you really don't keep in touch with your first ever party member and only tell her to join a guild when you get the offer. Anyways, she stayed for another hour or so and then had to take off to report to the Heathcliff, the guild master.

Finally, the third week was a week of just crazy things happening. Sachi and myself have leveled up greatly. Before, I was at level 59 since Sachi and I started to power level, and Sachi is not so far behind at level 51, and this is mostly due to us creating a party, and the settings being set to have 75 percent being sent to her and myself get the remainder. So while She was leveling up faster, I would also so that I can grow and get back to the front lines, with Sachi at my side and me keeping her alive till the very end. But that isn't the crazy part, the crazy part started in the middle of the night. I usually stay up and hour or two shifting through my inventory and decide what to sell and what to keep, but of course now I have to go through it all by hand instead of just scrolling a list, so I was taking significantly longer than usual. Sachi comes in when I was just about done with it.

"Hey, um, I couldn't fall asleep tonight. Today is the day we all met in IRL and it's just bring back so many memories and it just hurts." and I just couldn't bring myself to say anything else but yes. Before Sachi, I never really let people get to attached and vice versa. But after I met her, I can't help but want to do everything in my power to protect her and bring a smile to her face. Now, I have this weird nightly ritual where I slow down both my breathing and my heart beat, I guess it helps me go to sleep, but it helps me go to sleep, so I really haven't decided to change my habits. Yet it was because of this habit that Sachi revealed something that would totally change our relationship. How you might ask? Well, she dropped a bombshell that I thought I wouldn't hear honestly.

"Kirito, I have wanted to say this to you for some time now, but I could never do it unless I do this once in private and gain the courage to do so later, so here it goes. I've completely fallen in love with you. I don't know when it happened. Maybe it started when you first saved us, or maybe after we talked under the bridge and decided to come back to the Black Cats. Yet, every time I see you, and I see you smile at me, my legs turn to jelly, and I feel my heart near stop, and my face heats up. I know that you actually know what's happening, but you always save me from embarrassment and ask if I have a fever, which I guess is now a valid excuse. But, now, I just can't help it, and now, I can't ignore my feelings, and I decided that now was the time to start facing my feelings head on and confess to you as soon as possible." and with this she started to move closer, and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me.

Now, keep in mind, I have had these same thoughts before, I'm just better at hiding it, but now I know that the feelings are mutual, and I am at a crossroads. Do I continue to act like I'm asleep and let her continue her confession and act like this didn't happen till she does her actual confession, or do I use this time to use whatever courage I have when it comes to girls and 'wake up' and do my own confession? In a crazy turn of events, I did neither of these things, and did something I never would've thought possible from me, I kissed Sachi back with as much passion and love I could pour into it. This of course surprised Sachi, but when I didn't show signs of stopping, she embraced it and pulled me in some more. We continued to kiss each other for a while, which is weird because you would've thought the need to breath would have been much more overpowering, but hey, I can't complain.

Eventually though, we had to pull away, but as we gasped for air, we didn't say anything, we just let it happen I guess. Once we recovered, we just came together, me holding her around the waist, and she just laid her head on my chest. We didn't say anything, but we didn't have to. We have come so close that we can just kinda know what the other is thinking, and it really shows in special moments, and this being one. After a while, I felt Sachi's breathing turn lighter, and then I realized that she fell asleep, and shortly after her I fell asleep too.

The next morning, I woke up earlier then Sachi, which is my usual routine, and by now I would leave my room to go cook some breakfast and then get ready for the day, but right now, I have a beautiful blue haired girl sleeping on my chest. As slowly as I could, I moved out from Sachi's grip on me, and after I gave her a pillow to squeeze instead, I made my way downstairs, but not before admiring Sachi in all her cuteness sleeping away. It was then that I realized that I'm going to need to get a bigger bed, because now that we're together, I'm not going to let her sleep by herself anymore. Anyways, I went downstairs and made my way into the pantry to grab the bread that Sachi baked yesterday, and let me say, she is an amazing baker while I am an amazing chef. After I got the bread, I started the 'stove' which is really just an old school oven that has a flat metal top with a hallowed interior that we place logs in so that it heats up the metal top, and it has a curved backing so that it meets the wall and from there, a mesh cover to let the smoke escape that way and not flow into the house. That could also lead to some problems, but they're usually avoidable by having some type of cover right above the hole so no rain of snow can fall in.

While that was heating up, I went outside to the backyard, and to the small chicken kennel that the house came with, and grabbed myself so fresh eggs so that I could make scrambled eggs, mainly because Sachi herself isn't a fan of runny yolks, and I can see where she comes from with that, as most Japanese people aren't really accustomed to having an 'American' breakfast, so I help out by making scrambled eggs, and Sachi loves them.* After that, I grabbed some of the salted bacon that we have and started to cook it up. I scrambled the eggs, cooked up the bacon so that it's nice and crispy, and I also toasted two slices of bread for each of us. After like, 15 minutes max, everything was ready and I grabbed two plates and set it up for us and when I turned around, I see Sachi coming down the stairs, still sleepy, but she still had a smile on her face.

We both sat down at the table, but while normally we would sit across from each other, we sat next to each other, and Sachi ended up feeding me some of her breakfast, and with that, we started to feed each other until we finished. Afterwards, we went back upstairs, and Sachi went to her room to grab her clothes, while I went into mine to get my clothes, and from there, we went into separate bathrooms so that we can take a shower. After our showers, we went downstairs into the living room, and then we got into a conversation about what we are.

"Sachi, I wanted to talk to you about last night. I just want to let you know that I don't regret the kiss, but I want to know what we are." I started off, and from there, I could tell Sachi went from very tense to relaxed in less than five seconds. When Sachi was getting ready to speak, she turned to look at the floor.

"Well, I wanted us to become boyfriend and girlfriend. You heard me last night, but I want to say it again, I fell in love with you and have been for a while now. I know that even if I would have never gotten together with you, I would still love you, but right now I want us to become boyfriend and girlfriend. If you are okay with that?" as she was saying this, halfway through, she looked back up and stared into my eyes, as if to show her conviction. When she finished, I got up and move to sit next to her. When I did I looked into her eyes and put my hand on her cheek.

"Sachi, I would be so happy if we could begin to date and become boyfriend and girlfriend. I also fell in love you, and that's why I promised myself that, while I would die for my friends, I would do everything in my power to stay alive to be there for you. I never want anything terrible to happen to you again, and as long as I live, I will do everything and anything to stop them from happening." and with that I brought her in slowly for a soft, but very passionate kiss. After a bit, we moved away, both of us with a small blush.

"Sachi, how about today, no grinding. How about we go to the town and just have a date? We go out for lunch, shopping for regular, clothes, and just enjoy our day? What do you say?" and all she had to do was give a small smile and nod. With that, we left the house, locked up, and decided to have a full day for a date.

_**Now, everybody that was hoping for a longer chapter, I am sorry for not posting. I am honestly working on these stories whenever I can, but I am actually going into the Navy and have been spending most of my time just trying to get ready for it. My ship date is March 12th, so right now I decided to try and pump out as many chapters for this story as I can. My other story, the last of us, is something that I need to take time away from, and just look at it from a better angle, just so that I know what kind of story I am looking for with that one, because this one I know exactly how I want to take this, so this one I want to put most of my time with. With that said, I am planning for the next chapter to be dedicated to a date between Sachi and Kirito, and for them to actually learn about each other IRL and not just in the game. From there, I want Argo to get involved, and so on so forth till we get back on the 'cannon' story line. For those that will be disappointed by this short chapter, I promise that the next chapter will actually be more than 5k words, and because it's a date chapter, I know for sure I can do it, easily. Please forgive me for not being like most of my other generation and just coasting through life, and actually planning for my future, and sorry for breaking my promise of 5k chapters. Anyways, God Bless you all, and keep doing you.**_


	4. A Date

**Kirito PoV**

"Okay Sachi, what do you want to do today?" I asked her as I locked up the front door and began to walk down the pathway that leads to the town that's nearby, which is called Coral village, I believe I already told you this but if I didn't, then I did now. Anyways, as we were walking down the path, I took notice of what Sachi was wearing, and she had her signature blue clothes, but she had a pair of light blue jeans with a dark blue long sleeve and finally some dark blue boots. She was also wearing a necklace with a cross that she personally asked Lizbeth to craft for her. Apparently she is a very devout Christian, and while I don't follow a specific religion, I do believe in the Christian God so we do believe in the same thing, but I don't follow specific religions because I don't agree with some of the practices. For example, confession from the Catholic church, mainly because it goes against what Jesus said, and also Jesus being the arch angel Micheal that comes from Jehovah's Witness. Things like that don't work well with me, so I never said I was a specific religion, more just Christian. Anyways, as we were walking down the path, Sachi grabbed my arm and held it close to her, and this time, I actually moved closer to her as well to the point of where we were basically touching.

"I don't know, maybe we can take a look at the shops in the town and maybe get some lunch? Something simple is more ideal to me than something fancy." Sachi said while looking at me with a small smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. From there, I just gave her a simple no and we continued our way down the path. While we were walking, we took our time to take in the scenes of nature, the forest to our right, and the large lake to our left. When we looked into the forest, we could see some of the wildlife moving about, deer eating whatever they could find, birds landing on branches and building nests.

At one point, a large, for most bird sizes that is, light blue bird flew near Sachi, and when she extended her arm out, the bird landed on her index finger, and started to sing a song. Next thing I now, a pop up appears in front of Sachi, and the text is saying that the bird wants to be her companion. Now, the reason this is odd is because pop ups are also a rare occurrence and only appear in certain situations, and second, Sachi does not have any sort of beast taming skill. Her build is more towards being able to give tons of damage at the furthest distance using her spear, but if need be, switch to her sword and fight at short range effectively. She has some extra skills the are more towards being able to block or parry most attacks, and some other things, but other than that, nothing towards taming any animals or beasts.

But she was given the option to accept or decline, and before I could voice an opinion, she clicked accept, and then she was given a list of all the abilities that the bird could do, one of them being sending messages like how people did back in World War One, which is actually very cool, because in dungeons, the option to send messages through the menu is blocked, but once you are in a dungeon safe zone or out of the dungeon entirely, then you can send them again, weird, but we accepted it. Yet the fact that Sachi can use this bird to send messages regardless of where she is at, is such an advantage that can't be matched by regular players. After Sachi read the rest of the info, she closed the window and then the bird started to fly away and back towards the house.

"So I looked more into it, and we really don't have to take care of the bird with food and water because it can leave to go find food, but if we do feed it, it will go up in experience because we're interacting with it. The more we spend time with it, the more familiar with people it gets with and it's easier to send messages. So in other words, gets better at sending messages, also it gets stronger in a sense and can handle more damage from both players and monsters that try to stop it from sending messages. The whole part of taking more damage from players is scary to me because I'm afraid of what it'll mean in the future." Sachi said, and I couldn't help but agree with her, but right now isn't the time to dwell on that, because we're supposed to be on a date.

"Hey, why don't we look into this later, right now we're supposed to be having a relaxing day. Come on, I still have plenty of money from the grinding that we did this last month, so we can get anything you want, go crazy." and I could see Sachi visibly get brighter and she started to drag me towards the town, and I couldn't help but give her a big smile and just let myself get dragged away.

After our walk into town, Sachi looked for the most expensive restaurant that was called 'Amelia's Restaurant' and it's one of the few places that are, right now, player owned places where both players and even NPC's go to eat. We made our way into the restaurant and waited by the front. After a few minutes, a waitress came by and grabbed two menus for us and took us to a corner of the building where we could have some privacy. Before she left, she asked us what kind drinks that we wanted. I asked for a simple tea while Sachi asked for red tea. She wrote them down on a notebook and went to go get our drinks real quick.

"So, Sachi, what looks good to you? I'm thinking I'll have the Maroon Wolf meat with veggies on the side." I said while still looking at the menu. With most of the items on the menu, Maroon Wolf was the main ingredient, but there were other meats such as lower levels of Ragout Rabbit, Drunk Ape, assortments of fish, and veggies. It seemed like trade was becoming more and more common with certain things only found on certain levels being brought to villages so that you didn't have to go far to get your necessary items to make a tasty meal. I can say that Sachi has made plenty of meals that I could never have imagined having.

"I think I'll have the the Pasta with exotic veggie sauce and some garlic bread on the side." and I took a look at it, and it did look pretty damn good. Just then the waitress came back with our drinks and we placed our order. While we waited and while we were eating, we talked to each other about random things from what type of gear we wanted, to what type of flowers Sachi likes, and different outfits that we would wear in the real world. The more we talked to each other, the more and more we talked about our lives outside the video game. Sachi told me that she was in high school and that she had a part time job at a restaurant that doubled as a bakery. I told her about my family and what sort of back round I come from, which is mostly about my obsession with technology and virtual reality being on the top of the list. She also learned my real name, not something I would ever tell anyone in Aincrad, but hey, what could I tell you except that she deserved the truth from me, now more then ever.

After we finished our meal, I left the money on the table, with a sizable tip, and we went into the village. We walked around and looked at all the shops that were open, some were selling the usual goods like meats, spices, herbs, vegetables, and weapons/armor, whiles others sold accessories like necklaces, rings, clothing, and even furniture, all hand crafted by the blacksmiths, both player and NPC. Most of our day was just that, walking around, and talking to some of the other players that were on the floor and some the NPC's and their families. Before we knew it, the day had come and gone, and on the way back, we decided to take a longer and more scenic route to the house, which went through the forest and had these glow in the dark bugs that were non-hostile and lit up the path for us. Sachi again grabbed my arm, and with one of her hands, gripped mine. I just leaned in closer and held her hand just a bit tighter, not wanting the moment to end. This was one thing that I never thought that I would ever do here. I would have an amazing girlfriend and spend as much of my time with her and just enjoying the little things in life with someone else. I can't imagine how life would've been if I lost her too.

Eventually we came upon a clearing that was close to the house, and we decided to sit there for a moment and laid back to look at the stars. Even if there is another floor right above us, there were clouds and stars, so we took the time to check them out. Some people have taken the liberty of creating constellations and giving them names, specifically named after those who have gone or bosses that were previously defeated. There is one that I paid a certain Rat for the create for the Black Cats of the Full Moon, and because of that, we've gotten some popularity with other, smaller guilds that also know that we all have to work together and don't care if you're a beta tester or a beater, they appreciate you either way, and will gladly get the help.

When Sachi found out about my little 'gift', she couldn't stop crying. At first I thought it was out of sadness, but when she looked at me and gave me a big hug, I knew that they were tears of happiness. She begged me to show her, and I pointed towards the lower left of the sky. The stars took the form of a cat, sitting down and looking upwards, at least that was the drawing that I showed her. Most nights, I can see her standing outside on the porch, staring up to the sky, with a small smile on her face. Now here we are, both looking towards the sky and just enjoying our night.

We stayed there for a few more hours, either laying down in peace, or making small talk about our lives in the real world and what we could do when we finally get out of here. It's nice, talking about it, because it makes us both even more motivated to finally get out and to see our families again, and go on actual dates. Finally we decided that the night needed to end, and so we walked back, and went to get ready for bed, but not before I pulled out a medium size chocolate cake that I made this morning before she got up from bed. We had a slice, and let me say, I was very proud of my work with this one, and then we changed into our night clothes, and got into bed. This time though, I pulled her close to me, and she snuggled into me, and with a small sigh, she fell to sleep soon after.

I stayed up for a few more minutes, contemplating on our day, and what could happen in the future. It was during these moments that I made another promise to myself. I promised myself that I will do all I can to keep Sachi safe, and that I would live for her. Most people say that they would die for the ones the care for, but I will live for Sachi, because I want to be with her every chance that I get, and nothing will stop me from doing so, not this game or its monsters, not some man who wants to play god, and nothing in heaven or hell will keep me away form her for to long.

_**Thank you all so much for reading my story, and for waiting so patiently for this next chapter. I am right now a full blown Sailor for the united States Navy, and I have plenty of free time on my hands at the moment so pour my ideas into this story and so that you guys have something to look forward to. If you have any ideas, please let me know in the reviews, and I'll see if I can put it into the story, and I will be sure to give you a shout out for the idea. Hope you guys have a safe day, a blessed day at that, and continue on to live your lives as best you can.**_

_**HOO-YAH NAVY!**_


	5. The Beginning of the End of Aincrad

_**Hey there guys! SkaiKru here, and I just wanted to say really quick, thank you, all of you, the every day readers and the reviewers for taking the time to read my story. I never thought that I would get near 2k visitors for this story. So I just wanted to say thank you for the support, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

**Sachi PoV**

I woke up in the bed with Kazuto having his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but smile. Ever since we became a couple, I have never felt happier. With the small amount of time that we have been together, including us dating, I've gotten to know him better than any of my other friends in the years that I've been with them. He's also made me the happiest I've ever been, with anyone. Argo is a really good friend, and my parents are very loving, but none of that compares to the amount of, what I now know is love, that I feel for him. This teenager, a 14 year old, with myself being only a few months older than him, has made me feel near cloud 9 almost all the time. I could never have imagined what my life could have been like if we didn't meet him. Matter of fact, I don't want to imagine because I feel that it would have ended with a very expected outcome, all of us dead that night.

After a few minutes of me just enjoying the warmth of Kazuto's body, I felt something hard up against my lower back. I roll my eyes with a small smile on my face, because this has happened before, where he forgets to take off some sort of sheath for a knife or something like that, so I went to go and grab it so that I could toss it away from the bed. However, when I grabbed it, I noticed that it didn't want to come away, so I went to get a better grip on it, and pulled it again, trying not to wake him up.

I then noticed that Kazuto was beginning to moan, and when I thought about it, I felt my face become very hot. It was then that I realized that it was actually his penis that was up against my back. Now I know that I have been shielded most of my life, but there is such a thing, a technological marvel called the internet, so I've seen my fair share of porn. I am still innocent, but even the most innocent still have exposure to such things, and it's also where I found out that I'm bisexual. Anyways, I tried to think of what to do, do I leave it alone, do I wake Kazuto up? The only, logical thing that came to mind for me, was to help him settle it down.

I moved my way down, and when I got out of his grasp, he moved onto his back, making it much easier for me to get a look at his dick. I pulled it out, and when it was at full attention, I was completely memorized by the size of it alone. It's a stereotype that Japanese men have small dicks, mostly cause we don't have much red meat in our daily lives, but that wasn't the case for Kazuto, as his dick is a good nine inches, maybe nine and a half. I grabbed it again, and move my hand up and down, in a steady rhythm, just like the pornos, and it seems to be doing the job.

A good five or ten minutes have passed, and that's when I noticed that Kazuto was both moaning, and not only that, but saying my name every now and then, so I knew instantly that he was having a wet dream with me in it. It gives me a bit more encouragement, I started to go faster, then as a bit more time passes, he cums over my hand, face, and the bed. I see that his dick goes soft, to a solid six inches flaccid, and I got curious and tasted Kazuto's cum, and it tasted a bit salty, but I liked the taste, and licked the rest of it up. After I did, I pulled the sheets back on him, and make my way downstairs to clean up and start breakfast.

The blush still hasn't fully diminished, but I try to focus on making Kazuto's favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs with bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. After I was just about down getting everything set, I went to look outside to see the scenery, as it became a tradition for me, and I noticed that there was smoke coming from the backyard. I took a closer look, only to see Kazuto next to a pile of burning sheets with his pj's in his hand before he threw them into the fire. Once he finished that, he started to make his way back into the house, and I went to set up the table.

He comes back inside and to the kitchen, and when he sees me, he turns away with a large blush on his face, and I couldn't help but blush as well, remembering what I did, and I could only assume that he's blushing from cumming on the bed and himself, but I don't think that he knows it was me that caused him to cum.

Breakfast was a bit awkward, but we made through it, and once we got ready for the day, we both basically put it behind us and moved on. I also noticed that the sheets were changed out for a new set that we bought a week ago. I guess that's one way to make sure we changed the sheets for us to be more comfortable, since they're made out of silk.

"Ready to head out for the grind again?" Kazuto asked me.

"Of course. How else can I make sure to keep up with your crazy level?" I said with a smile, and we both chuckled at that. We made our way out the front door, but before we could make it down the steps, we noticed that Argo was making her way towards us with a large group behind her.

"Morning Argo, what brings you to our house this today?" Kazuto asked, but I could tell he kinda knew why she was here.

"You know how I told you that I would never tell people where you were unless they pay a heavy sum of money or it's an emergency? We'll they did the first part and it is an emergency. These lovely people want to have a chat with you guys." After she was done saying that, I see that Asuna made her way to the front of the group to address us.

"Kirito, Sachi, we need to have a talk about how we will progress to the other floors. Could we please take this conversation inside?" and Kazuto nods his head, and opens the door.

"Sachi, could you please go and make us some tea? I'll get the snack ready and then we'll talk." I nod my head, and make the tea. He comes up behind me and gets some snacks out on a plate, and we make our way to the kitchen. We notice that Asuna the second in command for the Knights of the Blood Oath, Thinker, his what I assume to be his second in command from the Aincrad Liberation Army, and Schmitt from the Holy Dragon Alliance are there. We take our seats wait for them to talk.

"Kirito and Sachi, we are _respectfully_ asking you to come back to the front lines to help with the fight to clear Aincrad." Asuna states, and I noticed that she emphasized the word respectfully, which I guess was being directed towards the rest of the group. Before she even finished her sentence, I saw that Thinker was beginning to stand up.

"We require your specialized skill set, specifically your strategic mind, to help out with the siege." and that confused me, as no one has called a raid a siege.

"What do you mean by siege? Don't you mean a raid?" I asked.

"No, I meant siege. The dungeons no longer have any meaning besides to gather to supplies, money, and experience. The bosses are now located within fortresses that take up a small portion of each floor, and this one is located close towards the pillar that leads to the next floor." This was new to us, since as far as we knew, they were still dungeons.

"How did you come to this conclusion, if I might ask?" Kazuto asked.

"Here is the map of the entire dungeon. As you can see, the entire dungeon has been mapped and the boss room was not located anywhere within. As we made our way out of the dungeon, we noticed that a large mountain was nearby with a fortress on the side of it. We tried to go there to see if we could spend the night, we where attacked by archers and small scouting parties of the floor boss's minions." When we took a look at the map, we were surprised that it was true.

"How long have you known about this?" I ask them.

"We have known this for a week now, and have made every possible action to make sure it hasn't become public knowledge yet. We have tried to come up with many strategies to try and take the fortress to kill the boss, but with every war game that we've conducted, we would lose more then half of our forces taking it. These are unacceptable losses, even by some of our standards." Thinker says as he shoots a look at Schmitt. All he could do was look away. "We were hoping that with your experience with such things, you could provide a different view to all of this." and with that, he sits back down.

I looked towards Kazuto waiting for him to think it over and come to his own conclusion of what his answer will be. It took a few minutes to finally make an answer, but before he said anything, he turned towards me. I knew that even though he could say yes to them, he still wanted to make sure that I was okay with it. I knew what my answer to his question to him. All I needed to do was give him a nod and a small smile. He returned the smile and turned to our guests.

"Alright. I'll do it. But only if and when we take the fortress, the fortress is used for all the guilds for their wounded when the battle ends and for all future sieges. It would be damn near empowering for a single guild to hold a fortress for themselves only." and to the other guild leaders, or representatives besides Asuna, thought that it was a weird demand, but they agreed to it.

With that, all besides Asuna and Argo left to go back to their guilds and deliver the news. With the other two, we made some more tea and had a nice chat with them. Argo was always there for me so we got really close to each other. A few hours later, Asuna left so that she can tell Heathcliff about the news. Argo stayed for the night since it's usually what happens every few days. I know why she does though, she has a huge crush on Kazuto as well. We talked about it more then a few times before, before we started dating, and it became very clear about her feelings. We talked about it a few times, and I told her that I wouldn't mind sharing him, because I've also seen the looks that he sends Argos way when she isn't looking. Again, I'm bisexual and she is pretty cute so I wouldn't mind.

She hasn't had the courage to ask him out so she just settles for spending the night. That night, when we went to sleep, I noticed that Kazuto fell asleep quickly, and was actually tired from having to entertain our guests. That's when I also noticed that Argo was by the door, and me wanting to make both of them happy, I motioned her to sleep on the other side of him, and she did. She put her head on his arm, and fell asleep the fastest I ever seen her fall asleep and with the biggest smile on her face. Not to long after her, I snugged further into Kazuto and looking out into the forest outside the window to see the moon over the lake and illuminating the forest with all its glowing plants. Just before I fell asleep, I noticed that a white figure standing on the edge of the forest, and the longer I looked, the more I could make out the figure. The figure had long black hair, a white dress, and a short stature. I found it weird, but before I could continue that train of thought, sleep finally took over, and I fell sleep. That night I had a dream of myself, Kazuto, Argo, and a few other girls all being happy together, with Kazuto also having a hand on my ass while I was sitting on his lap. I won't say what happened after that, but lets just say that the next morning, I'm going to have to change my panties.

_**And I'm sorry to have to do this to you guys, but I have to end this chapter here. I wanted to put out a chapter for you all that have waited, but I couldn't finish this chapter because I am still in training for my job in the Navy and it's taking up much more time to focus on keeping my grades up, so I haven't had time to finish this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be over 10k words to try and make up for it. I hope you guys can forgive me for that, but I do plan to also have a lemon in the next chapter for all of you that wanted it, and it may or may not include Argo in that one. To also make things easier for me, I'm deciding to make all the girls in the harem bisexual. It just makes things easier to not have a whole thousand words for one conversation to try and convince a person to have sex with other girls. Continue to keep strong, and I hoped you guys enjoyed the beginning part of the chapter, no lemons yet, but I hope that somewhat made up for it.**_


	6. A Fine addition to the Collection

_**Hey there guys, SkaiKru is back at it again with another chapter for the story. I just want to say, thank you all for the love and support that you guys have shown to me and this story. I never thought that this story would get this popular with anyone. I honestly thought it to flop because of the main pairing and seeing how there wasn't a whole lot of stories for the pair, but with over 2k visitors, I think I realized just how popular this unpopular pair is. Anyways, onto the chapter!**_

**Kirito PoV**

When I woke up this morning, I just expected to see Sachi on my chest sleeping peacefully and for me to just lay back down and wait for her to wake up. What I wasn't expecting was to see was Argo also on my arm, and for her skin to be extremely soft and supple. I noticed that it was actually better than Sachi's skin. Hey, I may act dumb, but I actually take in plenty of info to store for later, whether that be perverted or not is none of your business. Anyways, after I got out of my small state of shock, I thought back to the conversation that myself and Sachi had a week back.

_Flashback..._

"Hey, Kazuto. I've got a question for you." Sachi called out from the kitchen. She was getting lunch ready before we went out to get some grinding in for the day and make sure our skills didn't get rusty.

"Yeah? Hit me with it." I called out as I was reading the Aincrad news about how the Clearers were having a difficult time finding the next boss room and the new list of all those that were now no longer apart of the world of the living. A thousand new names were added in the last month alone. Makes me wonder how many more will have to die before we finally make it out. How many families world wide have lost sons, daughters, husbands, wives. The total is up to 3.4 million dead. Only 7.6 million players are left. That sounds like a huge number, but to have over three million dead in less than a year, and not even half the floors are cleared, is to most disheartening.

"What do you think of Argo?" she said as she came into the living room with a bag that had our lunches in.

"Argo? She's a very good info broker. Sure she's hella expensive, but she charges so much because she's a credible source. All other info brokers are either not on the same level, or they just don't actually know anything and try to seem like it. Or they get a water downed story from other players who heard it from someone else. She actually looks into the info and that makes her a very good source for info."

"No, I mean what do you think of her as a person, not as another player." and that threw me off a bit. She's never asked me about what I think about other girls before, or more specifically, what I think of them as people and not just another player trying to fight to survive.

"Well, let's see. I appreciate her. She's come by every week and she's given you a shoulder to cry on when I wasn't enough and she became a very close friend to you. She's helped both of us get out of our depression and made us better people for it. She was the one that actually found this place for us to live. She is also very attractive to look at. I'll say that if I wasn't already so in love with you, I might have asked her out. But she also is a bit scary. You remember that time when I didn't want to talk to her because of the faulty info that she thought was perfect, the one that nearly got you killed? I stopped talking to her for a week after that. Then she confronts me one on one and drew her claws and put them right under neither my chin, demanding that I stop ignoring her and that she will never again put our lives in danger. Now that was really scary for me. I instantly forgave her.

"Okay. Do you know about her feelings towards you?" she said as we made our way out the front door.

"I think so. She likes me right?" and when I said that, she stumbled a bit, not expecting me to actually know about her feelings. She must still not realize that I'm not a dense dumbass.

"Wait, you actually know about her feelings?" she said as she comes back to my side.

"Yeah, you may not actually know but I am not that dull when it comes to people's feelings. I am actually very perceptive about people and their feelings and all that. I actually knew a lot about plenty of people that actually saved my life on multiple occasions. So when it comes to how people feel, specifically Argo, I know that she has a very big crush on me. But I'm with you so I try not to lead her on or anything like that."

Sachi took a minute to process what I said, and by the time she was done, we were already at the dungeon. She said that we would talk more about it after we took our lunch break. A few hours later, as we were eating lunch, which was for me a spicy chicken sandwich that she knows I love, and she had a bacon chicken sandwich.

"Kazuto, what would you think if I told you that you could date Argo as well as me?" and that REALLY threw me off to the point that I started to choke on my sandwich and nearly die from lack of oxygen. After I saved myself and Sachi calmed down, I turned to her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that?! You would be okay with sharing with another girl? Also, I don't know if Argo would go for that plan, she is very selfish about what she wants and gets. I don't know is she'll take to it. And going back to me having two girlfriends, I don't know how to feel about it." I said to her. I never really thought that I would have a girlfriend that would actually be okay with her boyfriend having another girl, at least not in anything else besides a threesome or a one night stand or even an open relationship. She didn't seem like that type of girl to me.

"Well, I'm telling you that you can date her as well, I wouldn't mind it. I know that she actually has genuine feelings for you. Why else do you think that we have so many girl talks when she started to come over every week? We talked about our feelings and we found out that we both fell in love with you, but she said that the first one to snag you up first gets to keep you. As you can imagine she wasn't very happy that I got to you first and started to date you. But we kept talking, and I asked her some subtle questions about sharing. She said that so long as it was with another girl that she was friends with or didn't mind that she would put up with it. I don't think she realized what I was talking about really. Otherwise she might have been really interested in the possibility instead of just sulking on the bed. I haven't told you this before, but I'm actually bi-sexual. Sure I would always prefer guys to girls, but nothing is stopping me from appreciating the beauty that a girl has, especially her tits, or her butt, either way, they are very good looking to me, and Argo definitely has a nice butt, I think you would like it too."

At this point, I had to make sure my boner wasn't showing towards her and that I kept my nose from gushing out to the point that I would pass out from the blood loss. Stupid Kayaba, bloody noses from horniness is a real thing. Out of all the fictional things to keep in the game, he keeps this shit? Are you serious!?

"Stupid bastard." I muttered to myself, but I guess Sachi heard me mumble it.

"Did you say something Kazuto?"

"No, nothing. Look, while I will admit that it does weird me out just the slightest bit, I am totally not against the idea of having two girlfriends. And I would be crazy not to take up that offer, especially if you are actually proposing the idea, but in the end, it's up to her if she wants to take the deal alright? You can bring it up to her later, but for now, I would really like to get back to the dungeon and get another five levels before anything else." She laughed and nodded her head, then she came up to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek that I returned and we went back to grinding.

_Flashback end..._

Once that train of thought ended, I decided that I would get a head start on my morning routine. See, while Sachi and I do go to the dungeons together, in the mornings I like to go to the forest that's nearby and do some soloing. Nothing to high level is actually in the woods, but they are high enough that more then a few times have I leveled up from the creatures that lurk in there. Right now I'm already eight levels higher than I used to be, but Sachi has only gained 15 from the whole party xp sharing system, so right now I'm level 67 and Sachi is level 66, which is not to shabby for just leveling up from this floor and not being on the front lines. That doesn't seem like much in terms of what the numbers show, but those three extra levels give me a few thousand more HP than Sachi, and the more I level up, the more points I get that I put into skills. At least that system still works, otherwise it would be very hard to track just how good my sword techniques are and how effective they'll be when it comes to a fight.

After I got ready, changed into my regular gear which was my coat, boots, gloves, pants, and a bag to hold the loot and Col, along with a small breakfast, I headed outside for about an hour or so of grinding solo. When I walked outside, the moon was still out in the sky and when I checked the time, it was 04:30, so by the time that I get back it should be 06:30 or 07:00. I took a deep breath of the cool air, and I went to the edge of the forest. A popup showed, and again, since popups are sorta rare now a days, this took me by surprise. The message itself was just that a new mini boss was spawning in the forest, and its rare drop was a new blade called **_Black Welt _**and looking at the stats of the blade, the plain old slashing and stabbing damage was that of my current blade when I used different sword skills. This was never part of the game from before.

Not to the fact that with swords skills added to the mix, the blade becomes more powerful and can do way more damage than anything I've seen as of yet. If I'm honest, these types of stats on weapons shouldn't be even at this level of the game, only floors 50 and above should have these stats, but here they are where the highest floor right now is 35, this just makes the game a bit unfair for the moment, but I'm guessing that as time progresses, and levels increase, these types of stats and weapons, and possibly armor, will become more common. So I closed the popup and walked into the forest.

I walked for about 15 minutes and nothing was happening, and this has been a common occurrence for us recently. The levels that the monsters are at on this floor are scared of us because of how high level we are. But that doesn't mean that this floor doesn't have high level monsters, you just got to be patient and walk deep into the woods. After another 15 minutes, I saw a monster that was level 58, and while not nearly as strong as me, it still could give me some good xp. The monster itself was known as a _Drunk Ape_ and when it spotted me, it turned and gave a low growl, its red eyes gleaming at the prospect of killing me and probably eat me. He started off with running towards me and trying to swing his might club that was in his right hand. I dodged to the right and activated my sword skill _**Sharp Nail**_ and slashed at him from the bottom right, going diagonal from the bottom right to his top left. From there I slashed from left to right, and finished with another diagonal slash, this time form top right to bottom left. His health bar dropped to about three thirds.

I jumped back as he made to grab at me, and dodged to the left when he threw his bottle at me. I planted my feet before launching myself at him, charging up _**Vertical Square**_ and hit him from above, next with two vertical slashes, and then finally one more downward slash at my full power. This actually was enough to kill it off. After it died, a small coin bag appeared from seemingly nowhere along with a crystal that can be combined to form teleport crystals, and finally a weak beer. If it's one thing you can always count on for these guys to drop, its liquor.

This went on for another 30 minutes, just me walking around, taking on one or two _Drunk Apes, _a whole pack of them if I was lucky, some other smaller creatures that had the unfortunate luck of running into me, and it was mostly smooth sailing. Sure the packs would be a bit more challenging, but they did give a lot more xp and some better loot. I got a new coat that was light blue, and when I saw how it looked, I knew that Sachi would love it for normal outings. I even found a new cloak for Argo to use, this one increasing a players sneak skill by 15, and making them able to blend into shadows way easier than normal. I took a look at Argos cloak before I left, and it did increase her sneak skill, but only by 5 and that was about it. I put those two items into my bag and started to call it a day. It would take me about half an hour to walk back, so I called it there.

As I was making my way out however, I started to hear a noise. I stopped for a second to actually listen, I noticed that the noise was making its way towards me. I pulled out my sword and got into a simple stance. Then out of the trees to my left, I saw the mini dungeon boss. It was a minotaur that was fully red, and had a very large, what I could make out to be, stone axe. I fully turned towards it, and was just waiting for it to make the first move.

The Minotaur started out with rushing towards me, but on all fours and with the thought of running me down. I had to jump as far to my right as I could in order to get out of the way. Once he came to a stop, I was already rushing towards it and charged up my _**Vorpal Strike **_which landed on its back in the middle, and because it was along its spine, the damage was multiplied by three. However, taking a look at his health bars showed that I was only 3/4 of one through 4 health bars. At this point, it turned around with it having charged up a skill that was a horizontal strike at my mid section. I had to charge up a simple _**Slant **_in order to block the attack. With the amount of force that was behind that strike, I was sent even further back, to the point I nearly crashed into a tree.

Just as soon as I was able to get my stance stable, I saw that the Minotaur had grabbed a handful of rocks and some earth and pulled its' hand back to launch it at me. I had no choice but to activate my skill _**Spinning Shield **_in order to protect myself from as much of the damage as possible, since I wouldn't be able to protect myself from all the damage. The Minotaur had since then launched the fistful of rocks at me and at the last second I activated the skill and was able to stop from taking about 90% of the damage. As soon as the attack was finished, I deactivated the skill in order to get ready for the next attack. Surprisingly, it had yet to drop its hand back down to its side. I took that moment to launch myself towards the monster and charged up my next skill _**Rage Spike **_in order to try and get a critical hit on it.

Two things happened. One, I did manage to get a critical hit on the monster and drop it down to only two health bars left. Two, my sword was so far into the Minotaur itself, that it was very difficult to pull out. By the time I was able to pull out my sword, I had to bring the blade up to block the axe and not take as much damage. The amount of damage that the mini boss caused, was very abnormal for this level, but I really didn't have time to think about it as I had to block yet another slash towards me, but this time I was able to direct the blade further away from me then before. It was thrown off balance and I charged up _**Horizontal Arc **_in order to try and finish off the second to last health bar, but it was only able to take about half of it away. Right after I finished the skill, I launched yet another _**Horizontal Arc **_right after the last one as the cooldown time was near non-existent with my level and the skill slots having been able to also lower down cool time. After I finished the second skill, I had to jump away in order to avoid a slash towards my midsection.

Once I was a safe distance away, I noticed that the Minotaur had yet again dropped to all fours and was preparing to charge me again. I started to think of a way to try and finish this fight quickly, cause while I'm doing an insane amount of damage to the mini boss, I took a quick glance at my health bar and saw that my HP was in the yellow and was right above dropping into the red zone. So I dropped my sword to my side and crouched down to get ready to jump. Once it started to charge I launched myself into the sky and when I turned myself around, I saw that the Minotaur was just about done with the charge but was still in its' position to reset itself, and while it was doing that, I brought my sword to right above my shoulder and started to charge up the final part of _**Sonic Leap, **_and sure this wasn't the traditional way that the skill was supposed to be used, I noticed that so long as you know the skill well enough, you can prolong certain parts of the skill and I did just that in order to deal as much damage as I could to try and finish the fight. I noticed that with this skill, the longer I fall, the more damage I can do to the target, so when I finally got to the mini boss, I had enough speed to finally kill the monster, but I also took a large amount of damage from the fall. When the Minotaur finally died, I had to drop to my knees and go into my bag to grab a health potion to restore as much of my HP as possible before any random monster came around and took advantage of my weakness.

As soon as I was done drinking the potion, I decided to look at the loot that was dropped by the monster. I saw that the sword _**Black Welt **_was there along with two large bags of Col, and even a new black coat, this one named _**Night's Watch **_and I got some Game of Thrones vibes from it, and when I held it out in front of me, I say that it was a bit similar to the coats in the show, but also looked similar to what I was wearing right now. I looked at the stats and saw that the stats were ten times that of my current gear so I decided to pull off my current coat and threw it into my bag to put on this new coat. Once that was done, I pulled off my belt my last sword and equipped _**Black Welt **_so that I could test out on any monsters that come my way. Once I packed everything, I began to make my way out of the forest again, and then I saw a blue bird begin to come my way, and I instantly knew what it was. it was Sachi's messenger bird. I put out my arm and let it land and then I began to rub its little head, and it seemed to have liked it since it was leaning a bit into my hand. I moved my hand away to grab the small paper and read the message.

'Hey Kazuto, we noticed that you weren't in the bed this morning. I knew what it meant but Argo didn't and she started to freak out a bit because she thought you were weirded out and left, I tried to calm her down but she is still a bit nervous. If you can get back as soon as you can, that would be very helpful at the moment. Love you~'

Aw man, I didn't take the time to think about Argo. I totally forgot that she was not in the loop about my morning routine. I better double time it to the house. With that I pulled out a small handful of seeds for the bird which ate it very quickly and gave me a quick tweet before it took off. After that, I wiped my hands together and began to run towards the house. Any monsters that came into my way I quickly dispatched, with just me swinging my sword and not activating any sword skills, and made my way back in about 10 minutes.

When I made it back into the backyard, I took a minute to get my breath back and let my body cool down, because you got to remember, just because I love to wear coats and love the color black, doesn't mean that it's the best thing to go running in. Once I got my breath to a steady rhythm, I started to walk towards the back door, but before I made it within 20 feet of the back porch, I heard a window open.

"Kirito!" I heard yelled out, and I looked up to see Argo jumping out the window on the second floor and basically crashed into me, and we both went tumbling. I took a second to stop the dizziness and when I could see everything clearly, I say that Argo was holding on to me for dear life. Since I already knew what was going on, I just held her closer to me and let her be close, I could also tell that she was crying quietly, and I didn't say anything about it. I noticed that Sachi had come out the bottom floor and was just giving me a small smile and just shook her head slightly before she went back into the house.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing to worry about, I was just doing my daily grinding in the morning so that I don't get rusty. I'm sorry that I scared you." and I could tell that she loosening up a bit and just wanted to hold me close for as long as she could, so I just let her.

"I woke up this morning to find you gone and I just thought that the worst thing happened, that you reconsidered the whole thing. I'm sorry that I doubted you." all I did was just shake my head and lightly rub her back to help her calm down. Maybe five minutes later, she finally got up and pulled me up with her and we made our way inside. Once inside, we went to the kitchen and saw that Sachi had already gone and set up the table with the breakfast she had started cooking before they came out to see me. We all sat down and ate in relative silence, with us making small talk here and there. I had made sure to first go and change into my regular cloths. We don't usually go out to the dungeons till later in the day, around 11 or 12, 13 at the absolute latest, which is 1 PM for those who don't know about military/24 hour time.

Once we finished eating, I grabbed the plates and took them to the sink while Argo helped me wash them. We have a rule that the person who cooks doesn't clean the dishes. It's fair that way, so since Sachi made breakfast, it was up to me to clean the dishes and vice versa but now that Argo is here too, she also wants to help out. We took maybe all of 10 minutes before the last dish was put on the drying rack and we made our way into the living room to relax. Then I remembered that I had some new gear for them. I ran up to my room real quick and grabbed the coat for Sachi and the cloak for Argo and made my way back down the stairs. By the time I came back, they were both there and were having some tea, red tea if I smelt right. I hid the gear behind my back before I walked towards them.

"Who wants to guess what I have behind my back right now?"

_**So unfortunately I can't keep my promise about 10k chapter. Reason being is that I am so close to being done with my schooling and get to my next command, and it needs my undivided attention. This has been my life long dream and while I love to write these chapters for you guys, I can't just leave my job unattended. I hope you guys can understand, and also, in terms of having the ALL the girls be bi-sexual, I have changed my mind on that. When I took the time to take a look back and realized that that was a very hasty decision. I will still have Sachi bi-sexual, but I will not have the other girls such as Argo, Asuna, Lizbeth, Silica, and so on, unless I feel like it would benefit from it. Also I saw that not many people were happy with the decision, so you know. Anyways, I just hope that you guys liked the chapter and the story thus far. Don't forget to leave me a review so that way I know what you guys want to see from this story. I love all of you guys for being supportive of me and my VERY unorganized update schedule.**_

_**"There are two wolves inside all of us, a black wolf and a white wolf. The white wolf thrives on LOVE and FAITH, the black wolf, on FEAR and HATE. It's up to us to know which wolf to feed and when." -Master Templar Godfrey **_


End file.
